


Till Ragnarök do us apart

by zafiro



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafiro/pseuds/zafiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid wondered if Gobber knew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Ragnarök do us apart

 

 

 

Astrid wondered if Gobber knew, if he ever suspected something amiss with his apprentice.

 

Stoick, although a good viking chief never understood his own son while he lived. Valka, for all her efforts to bond with Hiccup and their shared love of dragons, had only known her son for a short time.

 

Even she, who has known him since childhood, who considered herself a sharp and perceptive warrior took an embarrassingly long time to realize it.

 

It took her almost two years after they married.

 

They were at a banquet in the hall of the Meathead tribe, renegotiating a treaty about food sales between their villages when there was a lull in the conversation that allowed an unfortunately ill-timed crude and vulgar remark about her and her prowess in bed to be clearly heard through all the room.

 

The hall fell completely silent.

 

She felt the outrage bubble inside of her and expand through all her body. Without knowing how, her axe was in her hand and her feet took her to the other side of the room, to the origin of the comment. She knew who her target was, the other vikings gave him a wide berth leaving him all alone at a table sweating profusely, the sudden pale shade of his face couldn't disguise the crimson flush on his cheeks.

 

She stomped towards the man, intent on giving him a piece of her mind when she heard Mogadon, Stoick’s former rival, current chief of the Meatheads, _stammer_.

 

“Hi-hi-hi-c-ccu-p, p-plea-se, c-could we t-talk a-ab-bout this?”

 

At once, all the vikings in the hall looked behind her and cringed violently. A slow scratching sound filled the room, causing the target of her ire to pale even further.

 

Meatheads and Hooligans filled the crowded hall, and almost all of them seemed extremely nervous.

 

At a table to her right, next to a gaping wide eyed Eret, Fishlegs looked white as snow.

 

Astrid turned and looked at her husband.

 

He was still seated, leaning backwards slightly, his knife in his left hand slowly carving deep lines in the wood of the table. One next to the other. For such a deceivingly weak looking man, the place in which he sits seems much too small for him now.

 

Mogadon was the only one talking, making excuses for the man and his thoughtless comment. He was drunk. Not a very smart man but a good enough warrior. It won’t happen again and they can choose the punishment, he said soothingly, the man will give compensation and _of course_ all of Hiccup's ideas about the treaty will be carried out thoroughly, they are excellent additions after all.

 

Hiccup wasn't doing anything particularly threatening, he was just sitting there but, there was something that didn't look quite right. It was in his pose, in the movement of his hand that had yet to let go of the knife, in his gaze that swept all over the silent vikings in the hall.

 

Suddenly, Toothless appeared from under the table to Hiccup’s right, who put his free hand on the dragon’s head. Toothless froze, his long ears flattened, his eyes dilated, and almost immediately a strong growl reverberated in the room.

 

At the sound, everyone became agitated. A viking squeaked and hid under the table, two others fell from their chair and one let his mug drop, spilling ale all over the table and floor.

 

Fishlegs looked expectantly at her and he tilted his head toward Hiccup, his eyes pleading.

 

She sighed tiredly and went to her husband. Everyone watched her intently, Mogadon almost imploringly. When she stood next to him his eyes focused only on her.

 

And then, she saw, she _understood_.

 

Astrid put her hand over his on Toothless head and the growling stopped, the knife went back to his hiding place and silently, she tugged him outside the hall with a distracted “Good night” to the chief. Naturally, Toothless trailed obediently behind them.

 

She dragged him to the house set aside for them and proceeded to ravish him completely and multiple times. He was of course, a willing and enthusiastic victim.

 

Hiccup was extremely blissful and mellow the next day, and when she decimated her opponent at the ring (a challenge thrown at breakfast to repair her honor), he was delighted.

 

From then on, every tribe in the vicinity looked at Berk with a new found respect in their eyes. She too, looked at Hiccup with a new understanding.

 

Because before, she had known he loved her, she just had not realized _how_ much.

 

She saw it that night in the Meatheads’ Hall, she saw it in the set of his shoulders, the steel of his eyes, in the readiness of his knife. Had she asked, he would have _destroyed_ that tribe to the last man standing. The Meatheads, long known for their viciousness in battle and their insatiable blood lust saw it, and spread the word.

 

Now, the other tribes talked about dragons, and tamers, and how one must never step on a dragon's tail lest they be consumed by their scorching fire.

 

It was both exciting and frightening to realize how much power she held now in her hands only because Hiccup loved her. Only because Toothless loved _him_. Toothless, who ruled the dragons in Berk and beyond, and the only person he would ever take orders from, was Hiccup.

 

She wondered if Gobber knew, the lengths Hiccup would go for the people he loved. Then, she remembered he is the craftiest of them all. He surely _must_ know.

 

She wondered is _Hiccup_ knew, if he really understood the severity of _Hel_ on earth he was able to unleash. But then, she remembered a determined little boy and his Night Fury pitting themselves against one of the biggest of Dragons in existence and knew that should it ever come to that, it would be because the world itself deserved it.

 

And should the Gods give her leave, she would be right beside them, basking in the blazing fires of Ragnarök.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yei! My first ever work edited by a Beta! Thanks Shadows_of_Shemai!


End file.
